After Death
by kagome1237
Summary: Sora Hikari is just another normal teenage boy with his normal teenage friends. That is until his school is overrun by zombies. Sora and co. need to find a way to survive this 'zombie apocalypse' or else they're dead meat, literally! WARNING: Yaoi and Straight pairing included! Lot's of blood and gore (maybe). And 'bad' language...SoraxRiku RoxasxAxel AU
1. Chapter 1

**After Death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; if I did I'd force everyone to start working on Kingdom Hearts 3 faster! But that's not going to happen is it…? *sigh* on with the story.**

Chapter 1 – Just a Normal Day

It was just another ordinary day for Sora Hikari. He got up and got ready for school, went to his brother's room and forced him to wake up and went downstairs for breakfast.

"See you when you get home!" Aerith Hikari, Sora's mother smiled as she waved goodbye to her sons. (Leon, Roxas, Sora, and Ventus.)

Sora turned slightly and waved to his mother, a small smile planted on his lips. He _would _see her when school finished, right? He didn't know, but he hoped he would. Somehow he had a bad feeling about today though…

* * *

Yawning, Roxas Hikari looked out the window as his idiotic, pyromaniac best friend continued to throw notes at his head.

Finally getting annoyed by Axel he turned to shout at him to stop, but Axel was saved by the bell. Roxas glared at the red head as he grinned sheepishly.

Roxas stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked out the door. "Aww, come on! Don't give me the cold shoulder just cause of that!" Axel exclaimed from behind him, obviously chuckling. "You've had a lot worse than that from me."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Axel smirked and ran up to Roxas, hugging him from his waist and kissing his cheek, sloppily I may add.

Roxas blushed a deep red that matched Axel's red hair. "S-s-stop it!"

"Aww, admit it Roxy! You like it."

"Quit harassing my brother..."

Axel looked behind him to see a sighing Sora. "Oh, hey Sora!"

Riku rolled his eyes from behind Sora. "Get a room."

Roxas blushed deeper and pushed Axel away from him. He coughed, trying to get rid of his blush.

"L-let's just get to lunch." He sighed.

Axel chuckled and nodded, deciding he had received enough embarrassment for now.

* * *

Once at the lunch room Sora and co. went to sit with the rest of their friends; which consisted of Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, Terra, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Olette, Hayner, Pence and Selphie.

"Say, what would you guys do if there were a zombie apocalypse?" Selphie suddenly asked.

"Huh? Where'd that come from? Are you going crazy, never mind you already are crazy…" Hayner muttered.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" but everyone ignored Selphie, since this was normal.

"Hehe, I'd grab my hatchet and begin smashing their heads in." Vanitas smirked. They all stared at him.

"What, wouldn't you?"

"I guess I would." Riku shrugged.

"I'd do the same, but then I'd run for my freaking life." Sora said dramatically.

"I'd go into my basement and hide forever." Namine shuddered. Her sisters – Xion and Kairi - nodded in agreement.

"What happens when you run out of food and water?" Axel asked, leaning on his arm.

"Um, er… I guess I will just have to somehow make food appear out of nowhere." Namine grinned sheepishly.

"I'd take my Roxy and we'd run away together!" Axel cheered stupidly.

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked away, hiding his blush.

"What about you Riku, would you take Sor-Sor and run away with him?" Axel asked teasingly.

Riku rolled his eyes, already used to having Axel tease Sora and himself.

"Well of course, he's my best friend; I certainly wouldn't leave him behind." He sighed.

Axel puffed out his cheeks. "Hmph…"

Sora opened his mouth to say something, by the expression on his face he looked completely disgusted and shocked, however he was interrupted when the bell rang.

Sora stood up slowly, his face still as pale as snow; maybe paler.

Riku watched him worriedly. "Hey Sora, you okay?" he asked as the other stood up and got ready to leave. Sora shook his head.

"I s-saw… someone… eating Mr. Takisha's arm off…" he said quietly, his voice very shaky.

"Wh-what? Sora, quit messing around and tell me the truth." Riku said in a scolding tone.

"I'm fucking serious, Riku! I wouldn't lie about that!" Sora exclaimed, his voice still shaky.

Sora's outburst cause everyone to look their way, but their attention was soon caught by a scream; a loud, high pitched scream coming from the middle of the lunchroom.

Right there, a crippled and dirty looking man – who looked an awful lot like Mr. Takisha – was chewing a girl's wrist right off her arm.

Everyone there watched in horror. Some girls looked like they were about to throw up and some boys looked like they were going to faint.

"Holy shit…" Roxas muttered under his breath, breaking the pregnant silence in the lunchroom.

Loud screams and shouts suddenly started to burst out from the crowd. People began rushing out of the lunchroom, none of them waiting for the other, some even pushing people on the ground to escape.

Sora watched in shock, not moving. "Come on Sora, let's get out of here!" Riku exclaimed trying to pull the brunette away. Sora blinked and looked at Riku, a sudden burst of determination shining in his eyes.

"Yeah!" he nodded and began his way out of the lunchroom, Riku following.

* * *

Once they were out of the lunchroom Sora and Riku began their run out of the school. Sora suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" Riku asked, looking towards Sora.

"W-where's Roxas?" Sora asked with a sense of worry in his voice.

"I'm sure he's fine, now let's go." Riku said, trying to pull Sora away, but failing miserably.

"No way, not until I know he's okay!" Sora exclaimed. Riku sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Axel is with him, along with the others. I'm sure they're all fine. They can take care of themselves, we'll find them later now please let's go!"

Sora was about to protest again, but he saw the pleading expression in Riku's face.

He sighed and nodded. Riku smiled ever so slightly and began pulling Sora along again.

Hopefully they would find the others, Riku really didn't want Sora to worry.

He was in love with him after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Rawr! Sorry this chapter is so short... but I finished! I'll update the next chapter soon. : )**

**Well, I'll try… Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Kagome out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Zombies?

**After Death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way! If I did I'd have Xion return, along with everyone else!**

Chapter 2 - Zombies?

Roxas and Axel ran out of the crowded doorway, finally making it out of the school. Everyone had been pushing them out of the school, not even giving them time to search for any of their other friends.

The two panted. "God, what was that..." Roxas said, finally catching his breath.

"I-I don't know." Axel gulped. "Where are the others."

"God dam_Sora! Ventus!" Roxas shouted; he didn't need to worry about Leon right now, since he was at a separate school than the 3 brothers.

"We have to go back! We have to find them!" Roxas exclaimed in a panicky voice.

"Roxas!" Axel called, trying to calm him down. Roxas ignored him and continued to panic. "Roxas!" Axel said in a louder voice.

Roxas snapped out of it and turned to Axel, his expression nervous.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. They've got each other, I'm sure their fine." Axel reassured the blonde.

Roxas gulped and nodded. "Y-yeah, I guess your right." '_I hope your right._"

Axel smiled slightly. "So I'm sure if we wait right here, they'll show u_." he was cut off by another scream, it came from inside and it was a male's this time.

"GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!" the young boy ran out, holding his left arm in pain.

The girl from the lunch room, the one who had her wrist chewed off, was now crawling out of the school, seemingly not aware of her surroundings. She had run into a pole and was not stopping.

The boy looked at his injury with a worried expression.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." said a girl who was standing next to him.

Right as they were headed towards the school doors, the poor boy had fallen to the floor.

He cried out one last cry of pain before fainting. "Juma!" the girl exclaimed. She bent down to the floor to check his pulse. No pulse. "Juma! Please no! Juma!" she shouted, tears now running down her face. People all around were staring at the scene, no one paying attention to the rotting girl now crawling towards her.

No one noticed it until it was too late. The rotting girl had jumped up from behind her and began chewing on her flesh.

"NO! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!" the girl screamed, but no one came to help. They just stood staring at the scene. It wasn't like they could really do anything to help her. She was getting her neck chewed off!

The students and teacher's watched in horror and the girls eyes rolled behind her head.

She had gone limp and pale, she was dead. Anyone could see that.

Everyone suddenly began running towards the closed gates. "Get us out of here!" one student shouted. "Let us leave!" another yelled.

And out of all those people there currently, Axel and Roxas were the only ones who had not processed what had just happened.

"What the hell..." Axel muttered. he had witnessed two deaths, in just one day! And no doubt they were killed by the same rotting girl that had just been chewing the girls face off a minute ago.

Roxas stood there in shock unable to move.

What in the world was going on?

* * *

Sora and Riku ran and run, until they reached an empty classroom.

"Why didn't we run to the exit?!" Sora exclaimed, suddenly realizing they had run in the wrong direction.

Riku sighed. "Sorry, I panicked. I didn't exactly have time to process where we were going." He sighed, putting the blame on himself.

"It's not your fault, but we _probably_ should have though about where we were going first." Sora sighed, sitting in one of the chairs.

Riku sat on the chair next to his.

"What do you think that was?" he asked.

Sora shrugged. "I guess Mr. Takisha went crazy."

"Why was his flesh rotting then?"

"I don't know, maybe he fell in a dumpster and his skin ended up looking like it was rotting." Sora joked.

Riku rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help but smirk. The brunette always knew how to brighten up the mood.

"Well, we should probably get going. No use in staying in here anyways." he sighed standing up.

Sora nodded and stood up.

The two soon left the room and headed towards the exit.

They had reached the entrance doors of the school, where the screaming and shouting became more clear.

They hurried outside and noticed that, not one, but _two_ dead bodies were right there by the doors.

Sora stumbled back, almost falling over. Riku caught him though.

"What happened here?" he asked himself. He looked up and noticed that the girl who had her wrist chewed off was now in the same state as their 'phyco-path' teacher. She was also crawling right towards two people. Those two people were them!

"Shit!" Riku slammed the doors shut.

He turned to Sora, who had a calm expression on his face. Surprisingly.

"A weapon. A weapon. We'll need a weapon. Oh!" Sora had been talking to himself.

He looked through his pockets until he finally took out a pocket knife.

"What's that for?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"So we can kill that zombie of course!" Sora grinned.

"Zombie? Sora, are you sure your not going crazy?"

Sora rolled his eyes.

"No! I mean, think about it. Rachel looked completely fine, besides the fact that she was having her wrist chewed off. Now she looks just like Mr. Takisha! And how did that happen? Because he..." he looked to his best friend waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"He bit her! Of course, it's just like in The Walking Dead!" Riku exclaimed, smashing his fist into his palm.

"Bingo!" Sora nodded. "Wait, since when have you watched the Walking Dead...?"

"I don't think that's important right now."

"Whatever you say."

"Okay, on the count to 3, open the doors."

Riku nodded and walked towards the entrance.

"One..."

Riku locked his hand onto the handle. He could still here the zombie of Rachel banging against the door.

"Two..."

He prepared to open the door. He had to admit, he was worried that something bad would happen to Sora; but he had to put his trust into him and hope he knew what he was doing.

"Three!"

Riku threw the doors open.

* * *

"Hurry it up!"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

"Oh I knew this would happen some day! I just knew it!"

"Shut it Selphie, now is not the time to be pondering on how you were 'oh so very right'!"

"Hey, no need to be so hard on her, Vanitas!"

"Whatever."

Vanitas, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Selphie, and Namine were headed up the stairs, where the storage room was at.

You see, they already knew what was going on right now. That is because Selphie had explained that this morning on the news she has heard that a man had his face eaten of by a man on 'drugs'. She had been obsessed with zombies, so she just had to watch it.

Apparently the police was claiming that he was only on drugs, that there was nothing to worry about.

They were wrong, and Selphie knew it. She had prepared her house as quickly as she could and stuffed her bag with equipment needed.

Too bad her bag was still in the lunch room and none of them wanted to take the risk of going back.

So now they are here, separated from the others, but the good thing was they were together and they were safe.

"Sheesh, why're you so grouchy all of the sudden." Selphie murmured childishly, puffing out her cheeks.

"He's always grumpy." Hayner sighed.

Vanitas had heard him. "Watch your mouth!"

Hayner said some incoherent words under his breath, but stayed quiet afterwards.

They had finally reached the top of the staircase and began pacing towards the equipment room.

They stopped in front of the door and Namine went in to open it.

Nothing happened. The door didn't open.

"Well? Open it already." Vanitas said impatiently.

"It won't open. It's locked." Namine sighed, she just had to get stuck in the group with Vanitas.

"Let me try." Vanitas moved her to the sighed and turned the nob.

Again, nothing happened.

They all looked at him with a knowing look.

He looked to them and gulped.

"I-It's just stuck, let me try again."

Nothing happened.

He continued to try and open it.

"Face it, it's locked." Hayner sighed.

"Oh great." Vanitas rolled his eyes as he slumped on the wall.

"Maybe the janitor has the keys." Olette shrugged.

"Oh come on! The janitor can be anywhere right...now..." Vanitas trailed off. He was staring at something.

"What is it?" Pence asked him curiously.

Vanitas pointed to a figure walking slowly towards them.

"Is that the janitor?" Selphie asked hopefully.

"Oh it's the janitor alright." Namine gulped. "But I doubt he'll recognize us."

"Why do you say that...Oh." Selphie seemed to realize something, that the janitor was a zombie.

"So, anyone wanna go get those keys from him? Cause I'm not doing it." Hayner gulped.

Vanitas looked at all the people in the group.

"You guys are a bunch of pussies." he sighed.

"Would you like to go get the keys from him then?" Olette asked, she had enough off Vanitas' attitude.

"My pleasure." he smirked.

He took out a pencil from his pocket and threw it behind the janitor.

The janitor turned at the sudden noise from behind him. Vanitas took this as his chance and tackled the zombie to the ground. The z-janitor growled and began snapping his teeth, trying to turn and bite Vanitas. He didn't give him the chance though. He stood up and smashed the heel of his shoes into the zombies head, killing him immediately.

Vanitas grabbed the keys and looked up.

He threw them to Namine.

"There's your damn keys."

* * *

**Author's Note: ERMERGERD! I made you all wait so long for the next chapter! I'm so sorry! But anyways, I'm getting really into this story so expect more soon! By the way, I won't stop this story just cause I'm not getting any support. :)**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, if you want of course.**

**Kagome Out!**


End file.
